The present invention relates to a retainer for tendons used in the reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament of the knee.
The conventional method for reconstructing the anterior cruciate ligament of the knee entails drilling a hole that passes through the tibial and femoral condyles. A frame, provided with slots for the passage of two tendons recovered from the tendinous muscle and from the gracilis muscle, is driven through the tibial inlet of the hole. When the frame has exited from the femoral inlet of the hole, it is orientated diametrically to said hole and the tendons are pulled and anchored to the tibial cortex.
The retainer according to the prior art entails the substantial drawback that it does not allow to correctly tension the bundles of tendons. Tendon tensioning in fact occurs simultaneously with their fixation and can no longer be adjusted once fixation has been completed.